


05.I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE

by GabiHeyes



Category: Sam Smith (Musician)
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Couple, Couple Fight, Death, Disloyalty, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Loss, Female empower, Fic, Friendship, Group of Friends, Growing, Home, I'm not the only one, In The Lonely Hour, I’m not the only one, Kid - Freeform, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Lover - Freeform, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Marriage falling apart, One True Pairing, Pregnancy, Romance, Sad, Sadness, Sam Smith - Freeform, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suffering, Support, Travel, Triangle, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Truth, Twin kids, Two Fathers, album, black sheep, break trust, fight, happiness, knowledge, learning, parents loss, sing, surprise, twin pregnancy, two dads one mother
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiHeyes/pseuds/GabiHeyes
Summary: Mesmo com todos os desafios em sua vida, Sophie é uma mulher forte que luta para superar as adversidades e encontrar sua felicidade, onde quer que ela esteja.





	05.I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Olá Pessoal! Prontos para verem a transformação da Sophie? Ela deve lutar com todos os problemas de sua vida pra conseguir encontrar seu final feliz. Porém será que ela irá conseguir?

**Parte I** :  _“You and me, we made a vow  
For better or for worse   
I can't believe you let me down   
But the proof is in the way, it hurts”_

  
  
\- Quer um lencinho, querida? - Perguntou uma voz feminina suave.   
Levantei minha face do casulo de minhas mãos para ligar o som a quem o pronunciou, surpreendendo-me com a visão de uma senhora negra, que aparentava estar na marca dos 70 anos, porém com um olhar que dizia já haver vivido quase 90.   
Ela usava um xale vermelho por cima de uma roupa social e uma sapatilha combinando. Tinha baixa estatura e uma aparência elegante. Sua polidez se confirmou quando esta me ofereceu um lenço de pano que carregava em sua bolsinha de marca.   
\- Aqui está.   
\- Obrigada. - Eu respondi tentando lhe oferecer um sorriso convincente de gratidão, porém com meus olhos inchados, nariz vermelho e maquiagem borrada, eu deveria estar parecendo um palhaço.   
\- Meu nome é Ophelia... - Sentou-se no banco a meu lado. - Te vi sentada aqui sozinha e não pude evitar de me aproximar. Você está bem? Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu que lhe deixou dessa forma?   
\- Muito obrigada, dona Ophelia, não me leve a mal, mas eu prefiro não ter que reviver o que eu passei. - Dei de ombros e assoei o nariz no lencinho. - Ah, eu devolverei o seu lenço assim que lavá-lo, pode deixar... E, a propósito, meu nome é Sophie.   
\- Tudo bem, querida, não se preocupe com isso. – Preparou-se para se levantar quando se deteve e retornou seu olhar sábio para minha desolada figura. – Contudo, tem certeza? Antigos sábios costumavam ter a crença de que quando se está pronto para contar sua história para um estranho, quer dizer que você está pronto para deixar o passado ir e seguir em frente.   
Pensei por um momento pesando minhas opções enquanto encarava minhas mãos em meu colo. Esperar aqui sozinha não estava me fazendo nada bem e os flashbacks arrumavam seu modo de vir à tona de qualquer forma, então contar tudo para aquela idosa simpática não devia me fazer mais mal do que eu já estou, além de poder ajudar a passar o tempo mais rapidamente.   
\- Espere, Senhora. – Disse levantando minha face para ela. - Eu gostaria de lhe contar sim, se não for lhe incomodar... É uma longa história... - Ela retornou ao assento ao meu lado e observou-me com expectativa. Encarei-lhe ainda com dúvida.   
\- Ah... Vamos logo, menina, não vai incomodar mesmo! Tenho tempo e disposição, apesar da minha idade avançada. Se continuar olhando-me assim ficarei ofendida!   
Dei uma risada suave e assenti de leve pensando por onde começar. Não precisei vasculhar minha memória por muito tempo. A lembrança do dia em que isso tudo começou a se desenrolar era, ao contrário do que se pode pensar, uma memória de uma época extremamente feliz.   
  
**FLASHBACK ON**    
_“6 de Junho de 2014. Tratava-se de um daqueles dias inesquecíveis em que você planeja até o momento que irá ao toalete para que nada dê errado. Busquei a perfeição com o planejamento de um dos dias que eu esperava ser dos mais importantes e marcantes de minha existência.  
Contudo, uma lição que em meus 22 anos à época eu já deveria ter aprendido, é que não importa o quanto eu deseje controlar o que vai acontecer ou o quanto eu tente pensar em tudo o que pode levar a desvios de curso, não há como prever exatamente como os eventos se desenrolarão. Parece que minha vida insiste para que eu aprenda essa lição. Não só nessa data, já em meados da primavera boreal na cidade de Brighton e Hove, mas também em diversas situações destinadas a ocorrer nos anos seguintes.   
A cidade estava repleta de flores desabrochando e as árvores cheias das folhas mais verdes e vistosas. Pássaros cantavam seus cânticos afinados, borboletas coloridas faziam seu voo batendo suas asas, um movimento que, mesmo suave, ses sabe ser capaz de provocar um tornado em outra parte do mundo.   
Naquela manhã parecia que tudo conspirava para a perfeição na manhã do meu casamento, todos os detalhes que havia sonhado quando pequena estavam enfim se concretizando.   
Casar, para mim, representava o início de uma nova forma de vida. Prometi a mim mesma nunca perder minha independência, sempre encontrar algum tempo só para fazer algo que gosto, não importa o quão atribulada fosse minha semana.   
Essa promessa foi posta à prova quando tive meu primeiro namoro sério ao atingir a marca dos dezoito anos. Seria muito fácil me deixar perder na necessidade da pessoa que eu admirava tanto e queria passar todo o meu tempo próximo. Porém, com algum esforço pessoal e graças à orientação de minha avó, que cuidava de mim na época, consegui manter parte de mim mesma apesar de tanto ser atraída pelo garoto apaixonante que era minha “cara metade”.   
Amarrar-me a ele seria um passo que me faria parar de pensar somente no “eu” e também pensar no “nós”. Dali pra frente minhas decisões teriam de levar em consideração o bem estar de meu parceiro, mesmo que não fossem determinadas pelas necessidades dele, pois elas passariam a afetar nossas vidas como uma só.”_    
  
  
**FLASHBACK OFF**    
  
  
\- Espera... Assim não vou entender, querida... Fale-me um pouco de como conheceu esse seu marido. Como ele era? – Dona Ophelia protestou.   
\- Vou chegar lá, dona Ophelia.   
\- Tudo bem então. – Murmurou com um olhar duvidoso. - Só não estava parecendo...   
Olhei para o teto branco do recinto, vendo como estava começando a descascar com uma infiltração, pedindo paciência aos céus para conseguir terminar de contar isso ainda hoje. Seria realmente libertador deixar toda a mágoa para trás de uma vez por todas. Respirei fundo e continuei:  
  
  
**FLASHBACK ON**  
  
  
_“John Castle é uma das pessoas mais complexas que eu conheço. Não saberia descrevê-lo sem falar de situações específicas, em que o modo como sabia como me fazer rir ou me mimar nos dias de TPM foi definitivo para que o considerasse a escolha perfeita para mim. Conhecemo-nos ainda jovens na Longhill High School, em Brighton e Hove. Ele era dois anos mais velho e havia se tornado amigo próximo de meu irmão, da mesma idade.  
Naquele verão, havíamos nos mudamos para a casa de nossa avó Nancy no distrito. Alunos novos em uma escola de cidade pequena, pode imaginar o alvoroço que foi. Ainda mais comigo e meu maninho, Leo, sendo órfãos de um casal de cientistas muito influente, que havia falecido em um acidente de trem, o que já era notícia por si só em Londres, nossa cidade natal.   
Ao chegar a pacata cidade de Brighton e Hove, mais especificamente no distrito de Brighton, fazíamos o típico caso de adolescentes desajustados pela nossa perda. Sempre fomos uma família próxima, meus pais, meu irmão mais velho e eu. Passávamos muito tempo juntos, em grande parte por nosso interesse compartilhado pela ciência, sendo minha mãe, Grace Armstrong, uma Neurocirurgiã, e meu pai Harry Montgomery, um Antropólogo forense, não faltando assunto nos jantares em família. Nosso lar ficava em Londres, bem no centro da cidade, onde se concentrava todo o agito e a vida noturna. Éramos muito felizes lá. Eu tinha minhas amigas, Rachel e Kate; meu irmão tocava em pubs com sua banda de Pop Folk, mas com a intenção de seguir os passos de minha mãe no quesito carreira. Basicamente, Londres nos conhecia, a família Montgomery-Armstrong, em diferentes facetas. Um gritante contraste com a pequeneza e tranquilidade do distrito onde residia minha avó, com um número de habitantes quase 54 vezes menor.   
Dizer que tivemos uma grande mudança de ares seria pra lá de um eufemismo. Todos os nossos planos, amizades, o apoio, carinho e amor que recebíamos de nossos falecidos pais foram tirados de nós. Então sim, tínhamos um sério problema de raiva do mundo e com todo o direito.   
Se não fosse o pulso de ferro Vó Nancy e o coração mole do Senhor Graham, seu novo marido após ficar viúva do vô Charles, eu não sei onde poderíamos ter chegado. Receber dois Montgomery adolescentes e irritados não deve ter sido nada fácil para um casal de meia idade morador de uma cidade pequena. Até hoje não sei como não tiveram um ataque do coração com todas as que aprontamos.   
Eu tive minha fase de não participar de nada que não fosse estritamente necessário fora da escola, me isolando do mundo e enclausurando-me em meu quarto/caverna/esconderijo.   
No início, Leo agia como eu, mas com o tempo, a situação se inverteu para ele. Foi uma época muito conturbada e cheia de erros e arrependimentos. No último ano de meu irmão na escola, ele fez amizade com um grupo de garotos, que tinham aquele estilo blasé como se não ligassem pra nada. Esse grupo era vulgarmente conhecido na escola como The Jaded. Eles matavam a maior parte das aulas e viviam fora de casa, circulando pela cidade e viajando. Porém, ninguém nunca os repreendia, pois, apesar de todo o descaso com autoridades e frequência, era fato que a maioria do grupo era muito inteligente e suas notas eram impecáveis. Muitos suspeitavam de colas nas provas, mas como nenhum dos integrantes já foi pego, não havia muito o que fazer quanto a isso. Enfim, ...”_  
  
  
**Flashback Off**    
  
  
TRIMMM TRIMMMM TRIMMMM.   
\- Perdoe-me, querida, não preciso atender essa ligação. – Disse dona Ophelia fechando o celular após checar quem estava do outro lado da chamada.   
Após alguns minutos de silêncio ela retornou seu olhar pra mim, corada e disse:   
\- Pois bem, continue...   
  
  
**FLASHBACK ON**    
  
  
_“Entre esses meninos, que eram apelidados de “The Jaded”, estava John. Foi ele quem a princípio notou meu irmão e o acolheu no grupo. John nos ajudou tanto nesse período... Ele oferecia abrigo quando Leo brigava com a vovó, o que infelizmente era algo frequente, e acompanhou-nos ao cemitério quando ocorreu a data do aniversário da morte de nossos pais.  
Como eu ficava em casa continuamente, tinha que ver minha vó triste e preocupada com os sumiços dele. Um dia, confrontei John quanto a isso, culpando-lhe pelas atitudes do Leo, já que sumir era uma característica do grupo. Para minha surpresa, ele realmente me ouviu e passou a me mandar uma mensagem avisando sempre que Leo estava com ele, ou se dormia em sua casa de forma que eu pudesse ficar tranquila e avisar a dona Nancy para ela não se matar de preocupação. Talvez isso tenha sido determinante para que eu e John ficássemos mais próximos.   
Porém, a princípio, mantivemo-nos no terreno da amizade. Ela se fortaleceu mais ainda quando Leo conseguiu passar nas provas de UKCAT para fazer pré-med (faculdade de “introdução” à medicina) em Londres. Sua aprovação não foi nada surpreendente, já que ele era quase um gênio e nem tentando conseguia ter um mau desempenho em uma prova. Olha que ele tentou nos últimos anos, como quando cabulava diversas aulas com os Jaded. Eles frequentemente o faziam para visitar as “Sete Irmãs”, um conjunto de falésias de giz na região costeira entre Eastborn e Seaford, há uma hora de Brighton.   
O imenso parque onde ficavam as falésias era a definição de calmaria e contato com a natureza. Para os garotos, que cada um ao seu modo também tinham seus próprios problemas em casa, ir para lá significava ter paz, um senso de liberdade. Até acamparam uma vez, faltando pouco tempo da ida de meu irmão à Londres. Fizeram questão de levar o violão de Jared, um dos músicos do grupo. Fiquei surpresa por ter sido convidada e levei Molly comigo, minha única amiga na nova escola.   
A noite estava tão bonita e longe das luzes da cidade grande, o céu figurava-se estrelado. Esse acabou por ser o dia em que Leo recuperaria sua paixão pela música. Não havia tocado uma nota sequer desde o acidente, mas naquela noite algo deve ter despertado em seu interior da mesma forma em que havia despertado em mim.   
Na atmosfera mágica e de certa forma mística das falésias, cantamos juntos a canção favorita de nossos pais, a que haviam dançado juntos pela primeira vez no baile da primavera na sua época, como nos haviam contado tantas vezes durante nossos jantares em família enquanto trocavam um olhar apaixonado.   
Ouvir “Every Breath You Take” do The Police sendo tocado novamente por meu irmão trouxe lágrimas a meus olhos. E naquela noite, como um consenso, nós os deixamos partir. Em minha mente, foi como na mitologia escandinava com aquele barquinho ao qual ateavam chamas no corpo do falecido e o observavam desaparecer no horizonte.   
Mesmo não sabendo muito mais dos mitos nórdicos, gostei de pensar que mamãe e papai estariam livres para vagar por outros mundos e experiências. Grande parte do trauma, da tristeza pela perda foi embora, dando lugar somente à saudade, nostalgia e reminiscência.   
Na semana seguinte, Leo seguiu viagem para sua nova jornada em Londres. Seguir a carreira da mamãe sempre havia sido seu sonho e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, sua partida significava que eu teria de passar os dois anos escolares restantes sem a companhia dele, o único que havia compartilhado do meu sofrimento. Nunca havia me sentido mais só.   
Não sonharia em fazê-lo se sentir culpado em perseguir suas aspirações futuras, então fingi desde a descoberta da sua aprovação até a data da partida que eu estava tranquila com o fato de que não poderia vê-lo todos os dias como sempre. Contudo, por dentro estava morrendo de medo de perder mais alguém tão importante para mim.   
O único que conseguiu ver por de trás de minha máscara foi John. Como tinha planos de seguir estudando na Universidade de Sussex, somente a seis quilômetros do centro do distrito de Brighton, ele foi capaz de manter-se em contato comigo, muitas vezes cuidando de mim. Sempre que eu lhe agradecia, sua resposta era a mesma: “qualquer coisa para a irmãzinha do Montgomery”.   
Dois anos depois, após me formar ingressei nessa mesma universidade e nosso contato, antes meramente platônico, mudou de cores em um pequeno espaço de tempo. Era como se a base para uma relação estivesse lá, mas não houvéssemos percebido até a atração aumentar exponencialmente com a maior convivência e proximidade. Toda a circunstância dele ser veterano e eu uma caloura também conspirou a nosso favor. Observar um ao outro em festas universitárias, com nossa libido ao máximo foi o bastante para desencadear nossa primeira noite juntos.”_    
  
  
**FLASHBACK OFF**    
  
  
- Sophie querida, odeio te interromper, mas eu gostaria de fazer uma pausa para um café, você quer alguma coisa do refeitório?   
\- Não, dona Ophélia, obrigada. Vou aproveitar para fazer uma ligação.   
Levantei-me da poltrona azul em que me encontrava e fui para um corredor vazio das instalações. Disquei os dígitos que já conhecia de cor após tantos anos e aguardei uns momentos até que uma voz doce masculina familiar atendeu ao terceiro bip.   
\- Pequena Sophie, você está bem? Estou surtando aqui de preocupação.   
\- Estou bem, sim, obrigada, Pops.   
- Sophie querida, você sabe que mesmo que ame que me chame de “meu velho” não tenho intenções de tomar o lugar de seu pai, né?   
Sorri ao ouvir aquele mesmo velho discurso que o senhor Graham entoava desde que o apelidara de Pops. Quando vi a felicidade que isso lhe despertou, sabia que não pararia mais de chamá-lo assim, por mais que sua insistência em deixar claro que eu não era, de forma alguma, obrigada a fazer aquilo já estivesse começando a me deixar cansada.   
\- Eu sei, Pops... Mas não é  **comigo**  que você precisa se preocupar.   
\- Sim, querida, sinto muito, já tem notícias dele? Saiu da cirurgia?   
\- Ainda não, e ninguém me diz nada! É com isso que estou frustrada.   
\- Okay, minha menina, qualquer informação me avise que eu tento ir aí ao hospital. Já estaria aqui se não fosse uma emergência aqui em casa. Tente se cuidar, comer algo e dormir um pouco, tudo bem?   
\- Tudo bem, Pops, eu sei que estaria aqui comigo se pudesse. Eu te amo.   
\- Também te amo, filhinha.   
Com o término da ligação, retornei a meu assento, onde já se encontrava Ophélia, então continuei minha viagem pela ladeira da memória, mas agora com o coração um pouco menos apertado só de ter ouvido a voz de meu avô postiço.   
  
  
**FLASHBACK ON**  
  
<br _“E assim, após quatro anos de namoro firme, havia chegado a hora. Eu amava John e não tinha dúvidas de que a recíproca era verdadeira. Ele não era um homem de muitas palavras, porém seus atos deixavam claro o quanto se importava comigo e meu bem-estar. Sua marca registrada era deixar bilhetinhos escondidos por nosso apartamento, localizado próximo à faculdade, para que eu encontrasse e me lembrasse dele quando este não estivesse presente.  
O dia de nosso casamento não foi diferente. Acordei com o lado dele da cama vazio, mas encontrando um bilhetinho embaixo de seu travesseiro escrito:  **“Te vejo no altar, minha Soph”.**  Era simples e carinhoso com meu noivo. Leo havia sido convidado para ser o padrinho e ambos iriam se aprontar na casa dos pais de John, como nos velhos tempos.   
Já o nosso apartamento atual seria invadido por minhas amigas damas de honra. Kate e Lilly eu havia conhecido na infância por sermos vizinhas e por consequentemente frequentarmos a mesma escola do bairro. Elas eram o que eu podia chamar de minhas parceiras de balada londrinas.   
Assim que as vi, flashbacks de nosso tempo nas casas noturnas, dançando até o nascer do sol não paravam de me vir à mente. Quando estava com minhas manas, não havia festa que não fosse abaixo.   
Além delas, havia mais três amizades, de Brighton mesmo. Primeiro, tinha Molly que eu conhecia do colegial, a mesma que nos acompanhou naquela visita ao parque das falésias com os Jaded. Agora, contudo, ela morava a uma pequena distância de mim na cidade, cursando direito, assim como John, porém quatro períodos antes por ter minha idade.   
Além disso, havia Rachel e Claire, as novas adições à dupla que eu cultivava com Molly. A primeira era do prédio de Engenharia; a segunda do de Microbiologia e da mesma classe que eu cursava.”  
  
  
**FLASHBACK OFF**  
  
  
- Sophie, vem aqui. – Dona Ophelia murmurou se aproximando para me abraçar.   
– Tudo vai ficar bem, querida. - Disse aquela gentil senhora, a qual eu conhecera há poucas horas, mas já parecia importar-se com meu bem-estar de forma cativante, lembrando-me muito de minha avó.   
Eu nem havia percebido que estava chorando, de tão envolvida nas lembranças. Enxuguei os olhos com as mangas de meu agasalho que já estavam todas borradas de preto proveniente da minha maquiagem.   
\- Acho que... talvez eu deva pular para quando tudo começou a desmoronar. Falar sobre os bons tempos é difícil, porque eles foram como uma calmaria antes da tempestade, em um tempo em que eu era ignorante quanto ao que estava por vir.   
- Soph, a história é sua. Esse é o espírito. Apodere-se dela, não deixe que ela te controle ou te defina.   
\- Okay... Eu suponho que eu possa resumir toda a bobagem de amor e casal recém-casado, não é?   
\- Deixe-me adivinhar... Ele disse sim!   
Dei uma risada tentando pensar de onde poderia continuar.   
\- Sim, ele aceitou se casar comigo. Onde eu estava mesmo? Hummm...   
  
****_

**Parte II:** _“For months on end I've had my doubts  
Denying every tear   
I wish this would be over now   
But I know that I still need you here”_

_  
  
  
**FLASHBACK ON**    
  
  
_“Foi o dia perfeito, mas em nada como eu tinha planejado. Fiquei muito sentimental sobre a falta de meus pais em meu casório, porém, o Senhor Graham concordou em me levar ao altar. A festa foi muito legal e eu nunca tinha me divertido tanto.  
Nossos primeiros anos como casal foram como se vivêssemos em uma bolha. Eu e John sempre tivemos uma simbiose que, de certa forma, possibilitava uma convivência juntos de forma harmônica. Brigávamos muito pelas coisas pequenas, porém sempre mantendo em mente que quanto ao que mais importava estávamos de acordo.   
Como John era mais velho, formou-se e logo conseguiu encontrar um emprego em uma firma de advocacia local. Eu ainda tinha mais dois anos de faculdade pela frente e estes se passaram em um piscar de olhos. Uma confusão de provas, trabalhos, normas ABNT, a sigla demoníaca que era o TCC e todo aquele porre de fim de faculdade.   
Recebi, em minha formatura, a notícia de que a John havia sido oferecido um emprego em um escritório de renome em Londres. Ele havia escondido isso de mim até minha formatura e até ter certeza de que aceitando não estaria comprometendo meus planos e aspirações pessoais.   
Não hesitei em aceitar a oferta de mudança. De quebra, ainda poderíamos ver meu irmão com mais frequência e eu poderia retomar contato com umas antigas amigas, ou pelo menos foi isso que eu pensei a princípio.   
O mais difícil foi despedir-me da vovó Nancy e do velho Graham. Eles haviam feito tanto por mim e pelo Leo que eu não sabia como agradecer. Por isso, não foi com nenhuma dificuldade que me comprometi a atender à súplica de Graham de manter contato e fazer visitas pelo menos uma vez por semestre.   
Além disso, fomos com a promessa de que quando houvesse uma vaga na empresa de John ele indicaria Molly, que apesar de haver se formado, ainda não havia recebido nenhuma proposta de emprego, não tendo a mesma sorte de meu marido.   
Conseguimos arrumar um bom apartamento em Londres e parecia que a sorte estava do nosso lado. Retornar à minha cidade me deixara nostálgica e tremendamente feliz.   
Ainda, graças aos pais de Kate, também pude começar a trabalhar no laboratório de análise e pesquisa de patógenos que possuíam durante meio expediente e com um salário razoável, porém era só um começo.   
Dois meses depois pudemos chamar Molly para uma vaga na empresa de John. Tê-la por perto foi como ter um pedacinho de Brighton ambulante, uma constante lembrança do quão longe havíamos chegado.   
Leo também podia nos visitar vez ou outra, com uma dedicação impressionante à faculdade. Contudo, isso foi no início... O que eu imaginara de meu futuro, porém, logo se revelaria uma vã utopia.”_  
  
  
**FLASHBACK OFF**  
  
  
\- É agora que começa a ficar difícil, não é, querida?   
\- Sim... Quer dizer, não há momento específico para como tudo se desenrolou e talvez houvesse começado a ocorrer a mais tempo do que eu pudesse detectar, mas o fato foi que os problemas finalmente conseguiram nos alcançar.   
  
****_

**Parte III:** _“You've been so unavailable  
Now, sadly, I know why   
Your heart is unobtainable   
Even though, Lord knows, you kept mine.”_

_  
  
**FLASHBACK ON**  
  
  
_“Houve uma tarde, em março de 2016, especialmente conturbada. Já estávamos morando em Londres há dois meses e as coisas claramente não estavam como antes. John havia sido promovido na empresa, então estava passando muito mais tempo no trabalho, mal tínhamos mais oportunidade de ficarmos juntos e eu estava me sentindo estagnada no mesmo cargo que comecei a ocupar quando nos mudamos.  
Ao entardecer, voltei do trabalho pensando em fazer uma surpresa a John por se tratar do aniversário do dia em que nos conhecemos. Eu havia mudado muito da adolescente confusa e raivosa que eu era na época. Já meu marido, na superfície ele parecia o mesmo de sempre, porém tudo o que costumava me sinalizar seu carinho por mim foi desaparecendo com o tempo.   
Ele costumava ser brincalhão, tentando me fazer rir a todo custo, me deixava bilhetinhos que me asseguravam que sempre estava pensando em mim e principalmente nunca me ofendia propositalmente.   
Não que por vezes não quiséssemos nos matar, afinal éramos casados e ninguém é de ferro. Porém, no calor da briga, ambos tínhamos a consciência de que não importa o quanto estivéssemos irritados, não valeria a pena dizer algo que nos arrependeríamos de ter dito depois.   
Subi no elevador de nosso prédio sorrindo para nosso vizinho, Lucas, que também entrara nele. Mandei uma mensagem para John confirmando o horário que ele chegaria, já ansiosa para preparar um jantar surpresa especial, de camarão na moranga, com sobremesa de Crème Brûlée.   
Pensando na receita distraidamente, assustei-me com a voz de Lucas quebrando o silêncio que reinava soberano no cubículo de ferro em movimento enquanto eu divagava em meu íntimo.   
- Sophie, desculpe-me por intrometer, mas você parece especialmente agitada hoje, posso perguntar qual seria a ocasião?   
Sorri corando sob o olhar questionador de meu vizinho mais gato. Eu podia ser casada, mas não tinha como não notar a beleza de seu cabelo preto desarrumado sempre em um estilo “acabei de acordar e sou sexy”, seus olhos verdes e seu corpo, digamos que malhado no ponto certo.   
Não era tanto um frequentador da academia do prédio, mas tinha o hábito de nadar quase diariamente, o que era completamente injusto, já que seu cabelo não mostrava indícios de ser exposto constantemente ao cloro, enquanto o meu ficava uma completa palha no dia seguinte.   
Havíamos desenvolvido uma relação que ultrapassava a convivência, mas não chegava ainda a ser amizade. Nosso gosto pela natação nos unira de uma forma amistosa e leve.   
\- E então... o que a está fazendo ficar tão animada? - Disse notando meu silêncio momentâneo.   
\- Ah, sim - ri nervosamente. - Hoje é uma data comemorativa de casal para mim e para John... mas nada que um solteirão como você fosse achar relevante.   
Ele gargalhou e segurou a porta para que eu saísse. Seguiu-me em seguida virando-se pra própria porta após uma despedida desajeitada. Algo em seu olhar me dizia que eu havia atingido um assunto delicado para ele...   
Dei de ombros e entrei no apartamento correndo para conseguir preparar tudo a tempo. Havia tido de cancelar meu encontro com Leo para ter tempo de realizar o que havia planejado, então resolvi conversar com ele enquanto ia aprontando as coisas.   
Cozinhar tem algo de terapêutico que nos faz concentrar profundamente em nosso lado criativo, onde a lógica nem sempre se aplica e para alguém super-racional como eu, era realmente uma experiência de relaxamento.   
Meu pai havia me ensinado grande parte de seus truques e esse hobby era algo que me fazia sentir próxima a ele. Quase podia ouvir sua voz aconselhando-me, assim como um mestre a seu padawan(aprendiz).   
“Filha, quando se cozinha, você deve manter em mente que qualquer mistura pode ser um potencial novo sabor. Porém, deve-se tomar cuidado com os temperos escolhidos. Um pimentão verde, por exemplo, ele é perfeito para trazer uma crocância ao prato, porém o amarelo e o vermelho... Ah, esses são pra dar maior sabor, elegância e fineza.”   
“Mas, papai, como vou saber qual tempero vai combinar com outro?”   
“Pense assim, filha, você chamaria sua amiga Lilly para ir a um karaokê?”   
“Não! Claro que não, a Lil odeia atividades que envolvam cantar ou falar em público.”   
“Está vendo? É conhecendo individualmente cada ingrediente e o que ele acrescenta à mistura, ao todo, que você saberá. Nunca tenha medo de inovar nos sabores, mas nunca se esqueça de que não adianta forçar combinações que não foram feitas para existir.”   
Terminei de preparar a sobremesa pensando em quanto meu pai conseguiu me ensinar sobre a vida através dessas pequenas lições culinárias. Assim que deram 20 horas, já tinha tudo pronto e a mesa posta. Coloquei meu Spotify para tocar no aleatório e arrumei-me com um lindo vestido vermelho de seda que conseguia acentuar minhas poucas curvas, de forma elegante e sensual.   
As próximas horas foram cronometradas. Às 20h30min sentei-me à mesa olhando o relógio da sala de jantar. Resolvi ouvir um pouco de música na sala. Às 21hrs estava toda suada. Talvez dançar não tivesse sido a melhor ideia. Outro banho se fez mais do que necessário. Às 22hrs liguei para o celular de John estranhando a demora e comecei a ficar genuinamente preocupada com as recorrentes chamadas terminando na caixa postal. Quando o relógio marcou 23hrs eu estava tão paranoica que resolvi ligar para Molly. Na segunda tentativa, ela atendeu.   
\- Molly, desculpa te incomodar, mas sabe que horas o John saiu da firma? - perguntei em dúvida se tratava-se de um mal entendido e ele tivera que ficar até mais tarde com o último caso que tinha pegado que estava consumindo seu tempo e disposição.   
\- Oi, Soph, ele saiu 21hrs, o caso dos Corleone está comendo todo nosso tempo.   
\- Ah, entendi... Estou um pouco preocupada porque ele ainda não chegou aqui...   
\- Claro que não, ele não foi pra casa ao sair da empresa, ele foi beber com nosso novo cliente... Espera um minuto... - Ouvi uma conversa ao fundo, algumas risadas, tilintar de copos. – Oi, Soph, desculpe, estou... jantando com uns investidores, ele não te avisou, mesmo?   
\- Não. - Disse com um tom de voz já irritado com toda aquela situação. –Ele  **não**  avisou. Obrigada, Mol, depois a gente se fala... Você parece estar ocupada.   
\- Espera, Sophie, não é culpa...   
Desliguei sem nem ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Um aviso era tudo o que eu queria. UMA DROGA DE UMA MENSAGEM OU LIGAÇÃO, OU FAX OU ATÉ MESMO UM SINAL DE FUMAÇA.   
Desviei o olhar do jantar já frio, deixei tudo na mesa e simplesmente me joguei no sofá tentando controlar minha raiva. Odiava quando ele fazia isso e já não era a primeira vez. Deixar-me esperando ou cancelar um compromisso de última hora não era novidade. Três vezes que eu acabara sozinha no cinema, duas esperando em um restaurante e quatro ele não havia aparecido para me levar para almoçar do trabalho.   
Todas essas vezes eu relevei. Recebia o padrão pedido de desculpas, às vezes até umas rosas, mas ele nunca havia me deixado esperando por tanto tempo, ainda mais em uma ocasião especial para nós.   
Acabei cochilando no sofá com a posição confortável que havia encontrado. Fui acordada por um barulho tilintar de chaves. Minha raiva ressurgiu com toda a força. Tive que passar pela sala de jantar para receber o meu maldito homem que estava chegando. Parei para olhar o relógio... três e meia da manhã, em casa e na cara dura.   
Assim que ele abriu a porta cambaleante, pareceu que meus sentimentos simplesmente explodiram. Avancei em sua direção com dedo balançando e sendo afundado em seu peito a cada frase que eu despejava nele.   
\- ISSO SÃO HORAS DE CHEGAR EM CASA SEM ME AVISAR?   
Ele riu seco pensando provavelmente que eu estava brincando, ou sem nem ter noção da minha irritação, ignorante em sua euforia bêbada.   
\- Oi, MÃE. Já cheguei, sentiu muito minha falta?   
\- Qual é o seu problema, seu bêbado? Já não basta não ter se lembrado de nosso aniversário de amizade, mas também quebra sua promessa de chegar em casa às 20 hrs só para chegar horas depois e bêbado como um porco?   
\- Para de me cutucar com esse dedo, PORRA! ME DEIXA! Eu estou cansado de ter que te dar satisfação. Eu estava trabalhando e você SABE que isso faz parte.   
\- Te dar SATISFAÇÃO? Eu sou sua MULHER! Você não acha que eu merecia algum aviso? Eu teria que ficar te esperando preocupada e sem notícias? Tenho que estar o tempo todo disponível? Aprende que o mundo todo não gira em volta do seu traseiro, John! Desencana!   
\- Vai se ferrar! A culpa não é minha se você não tem mais nada pra fazer da vida além de algo que envolva a mim. Eu sou, sim, o seu mundo.   
Eu recuei, imediatamente empalidecendo. Essa é a ofensa que ele sabia que mais poderia me atingir. O que minha mãe mais me dizia - e minha avó também - era para nunca depender de homem nenhum e eu sempre tentei ao máximo conservar minhas paixões em separado.   
Porém, ao chegar a Londres, tive muita dificuldade de me adaptar a certas coisas. O que parecia maravilhoso no primeiro mês, ter contato com meu irmão, velhos amigos e com Molly foi levado embora quando todos foram voltando à sua rotina anterior e agora, com a confusão na firma, nem a Molly eu via mais, estando absorta no escritório e em suas novas amizades em construção.   
Eu não era uma pessoa difícil de fazer amizade. O problema é que eu era tímida e introvertida demais para tomar qualquer iniciativa. Dessa forma, meus contatos se limitavam a John e ao emprego. Como os colegas do trabalho faziam questão de manter-se nessa categoria superficial, eu tinha algum tempo livre com meus horários de meio expediente e ultimamente acabava passando muito tempo sozinha em casa.   
Então, naquele momento, ele quebrou mais uma característica que me fez amá-lo em primeiro lugar. Não ferir o outro propositalmente para ganhar uma discussão era uma premissa básica de nosso relacionamento. Assim, a última coisa que eu queria era continuar vendo sua cara. Então, fui para o quarto e tranquei a porta, batendo-a alto. Ele que dormisse no quarto de hóspedes naquela noite.   
No dia seguinte, quando acordei tarde por fazer esse turno nessa data, ele já havia partido para o trabalho. Entramos em uma rotina de ficar fingindo que nada de errado havia acontecido, durante semanas a fio. Ele passou a trabalhar ainda mais e eu decidi entrar em um curso de especialização da minha profissão. Não ter de passar tanto tempo juntos funcionou para amortecer nossos ferimentos, pois ficava mais fácil manter certo distanciamento.  
Nossas relações sexuais ficaram desreguladas. Ora parecia que éramos dois robôs buscando alguma satisfação, ora parecíamos que estávamos mais com raiva um do outro do que com paixão. As marcas e hematomas em nossos corpos depois eram prova o suficiente.   
Em novembro do mesmo ano eu tirei férias do trabalho pensando que ter um tempo pra mim permitiria melhorar de alguma forma o que estava quebrado e parecendo sem conserto.   
Aproveitei para passar cinco dias em Brighton visitando minha avó Nancy e o senhor Graham. Foram dias maravilhosos em que eu pude restaurar a fé em mim mesma. Antes de ter que voltar, visitei novamente as falésias desejando voltar àquela noite que acampamos sob as estrelas, com nosso canto ecoando nas formações rochosas. Tudo parecia tão mais simples quando éramos adolescentes, sem nenhuma responsabilidade, nem boleto pra pagar no final do mês...   
Doeu muito que em nenhum momento John havia ligado para ao mínimo checar se eu havia chegado bem, enquanto Kate, Lilly e Leo o haviam feito diversas vezes. Até mesmo Lucas havia mandado uma mensagem perguntando se estava tudo bem, já que eu havia sumido por uns dias.   
Ultimamente, John vivia trocando mensagens em seu celular, chegando mais tarde que o comum e recebendo ligações durante a noite. Quando conversei com a vovó sobre isso, na maior delicadeza que tinha, ela apontou para o fato que eu estava cega demais para enxergar. Era possível que ele estivesse tendo um caso. Na realidade, ela afirmou que isso era um fato. Vovó nunca havia aprovado nossa união, mas respeitava minha escolha acerca do que eu acreditava que me faria feliz.   
Um caso. Não podia acreditar que algum dia eu acusaria John de quebrar minha confiança e meu coração nesse nível. Seus pais haviam se separado por esse mesmo motivo, ele havia passado por tempos terríveis de discórdia entre quatro paredes para saber o potencial de destruição de um ato como este. Isso só me fazia ficar ainda mais com um pé atrás de desconfiar dele, que era meu melhor amigo acima de tudo.   
Por isso, fingia que não percebia e ia levando enquanto me preparava internamente, mesmo que sem perceber, para a possibilidade de deixá-lo. Saí das falésias após horas divagando no silêncio daquelas maravilhas naturais e mais uma vez, no alto dessas formações rochosas tomei uma decisão.   
Não adiantava insistir em algo que não estava mais dando certo. Eu e John teríamos que nos separar por um tempo para entender o que seria de nossa relação tão maculada pelas nossas recentes e múltiplas discussões. Eu também planejava investigar se ele estava me traindo. Não podia em meu íntimo conceber que ele seria capaz de algo do tipo. Porém, não podia ficar na ignorância, **tinha que saber.**    
Meu primeiro passo nessa direção foi voltar um dia mais cedo para casa sem avisá-lo. Cheguei ao apartamento e logo desfiz minha mala. Troquei mensagens com Kate e Lilly em nosso grupo do WhatsApp e dei umas batidas na parede fina da sala de estar, um código que eu tinha com Lucas de avisar que eu estava em casa, viva e fui dormir cansada da viagem.   
Naquela noite John não voltou para casa do trabalho. Nem me importei em questioná-lo no dia seguinte. Estava simplesmente exausta e cada vez mais certa do fato de que ele estava vendo outra mulher. Fui ao laboratório no dia seguinte com a mente nas nuvens, revendo cada acontecimento lentamente em minha cabeça.   
Após dois dias de questionamentos internos acerca de que mulher ele estaria junto, formulei uma hipótese assustadora e que teve sua probabilidade aumentada quanto mais eu pensava nela. Em retrospectiva, eu conhecia e muito bem com quem John poderia estar tendo um caso. Só poderia ser Molly.   
De repente, tudo fazia sentido. Na noite em que brigamos sobre nosso aniversário ela provavelmente estava com ele no bar e não havia nenhum investidor. Além disso, ultimamente estavam trabalhando juntos em um caso muito importante e como não havia muitas mulheres na firma, algo que refletia como era retrógrada e sexista, ele realmente tinha pouco contato com qualquer outra mulher naquele escritório, fora Molly.   
A ideia de que minha amiga e meu melhor amigo pudessem estar me traindo foi crescendo em minha mente como um verme. Todo dia eu alimentava minhas suspeitas, a cada olhar furtivo que eles trocavam quando eu estava presente, o distanciamento frio dela quando eu abordava o assunto de minhas brigas com John, as conferências que eles tinham que ir juntos. Tudo indicava para o fato inegável de que, o que antes era mera hipótese, na verdade, se tratava de um fato.   
A vida, porém, tem seu jeito de nos afundar ainda mais quando acreditamos estar no fundo do poço. Nada me preparara para a morte de minha avó Nancy dois meses depois, já em janeiro. Eu tinha plena consciência de sua idade avançada, mas nunca pensei que ela partiria tão subitamente, principalmente por parecer estar tão bem em minha última visita.   
No funeral, o pobre senhor Graham parecia sem chão. Resolvi ficar com ele por um tempo em Brighton antes de voltar para casa. Leo também estava arrasado e prometera vê-lo mais frequentemente.   
Estranho dizer casa, já que o apartamento em Londres já não me fazia mais sentir como se fosse meu lar. Os meses seguintes passaram como um borrão para mim. Parecia que agora que não estava mais cuidando de ninguém, finalmente caíra a ficha. Alguns amigos e meu irmão tentaram me visitar assim que voltei, mas eu me isolei completamente na minha dor e na minha perda, assim como quando era adolescente.   
A questão com John era ainda mais complicada. Ele tentava me dar meu espaço e ao mesmo tempo mostrar que estava ali para o caso de eu precisar. Porém, parecia mais um companheiro de quarto, não um amigo de longa data, aquele amigo que sempre sabia o que me dizer para me fazer sorrir.   
Agia como um estranho com pena de mim, sem me dar o que realmente precisava: alguém que eu amasse e pudesse confiar, que já houvesse me tirado da solidão uma vez, para poder fazê-lo de novo. Infelizmente, esse novo John, estranho a mim, nem ao menos tentou.   
Finalmente, em meados de abril acordei no meio da noite, após um pesadelo terrível e só precisava de alguém, de carinho, de atenção. Ele me deu o que precisava e depois me olhou novamente com o olhar culpado, que já havia voltado a carregar. Eu levantei-me e fiquei chorando sozinha por um tempo no quarto de hóspedes.   
Aquilo tudo estava demais pra mim, parecia que nada funcionava do jeito certo, que eu havia desaprendido a combinação dos temperos, na analogia de meu pai, e agora era como se tudo estivesse perdido. Só queria escapar daquele pesadelo que estava minha vida.   
Não conseguindo dormir, coloquei meu roupão azul de seda e desci para o belo jardim que ficava na área comum de nosso prédio, o qual a noite costumava estar vazio.   
Caminhei observando as flores por uns momentos, até que ouvi uma canção sendo entoada suavemente. Fui seguindo o som angélico até um canto mais longe no coração do labirinto de plantas.   
Aproximei-me de Lucas, que se encontrava sentado no chão com seus fones de ouvido no máximo e batucando com a mão em suas pernas. Sentei-me a seu lado encantada com a beleza de sua voz que cantarolava ao ritmo da batida de I’m not the only one, do Sam Smith.   
“You saaay, I’m crazy... cuz You don’t think I know what You’ve done... But when you call me baby, I know I’m not the only one”   
Cantei a última frase com ele fazendo com que abrisse os olhos surpreso. Avaliou meu estado desolado e preferiu não comentar sobre isso, parecendo estar enfrentando seus próprios demônios internos, simplesmente oferecendo-me um fone. Ficamos por horas ouvindo sua playlist e finalmente eu consegui voltar para o apartamento com o coração um pouco mais leve com nossa fácil ligação.”_   
  
  
**FLASHBACK OFF**  
  
  
_ - Sophie... Conte-me o que aconteceu depois. Realmente era a Molly?   
\- É complicado... – engoli em seco. - Vou pegar um pouco de água, a senhora quer?   
\- Não, querida, obrigada.   
Um médico chegou à sala de espera onde nos encontrávamos com uma prancheta. Detive-me estática sentindo a mão de dona Ophélia em meu ombro em um gesto de apoio. Ficamos apreensivas esperando para saber se receberíamos alguma notícia de nossas respectivas pessoas amadas que estavam em cirurgia. A expectativa quebrou-se um segundo depois.   
\- Senhor Jones? - indagou   
Um moço que tinha idade o suficiente para ser meu pai levantou-se com um claro nervosismo. Observamos discretamente enquanto o médico lhe inteirava da saúde de sua mãe e ao que parecia, eram boas notícias. Ele abraçou o cirurgião com uma pura expressão de felicidade.   
\- A senhora está aqui por quem, dona Ophélia? - perguntei curiosa.   
- Sophie, temo que se trate de meu netinho. Nossa família mora em Liverpool, por isso ninguém pôde chegar ainda. Eu estava visitando amigos aqui nas redondezas de Londres e quando me ligaram eu vim direto. Por favor, continue sua história, querida, se eu pensar mais nele acho que cairei em prantos de preocupação.   
Assenti em resposta, compreendendo seu medo, que eu também compartilhava.   
_  
  
**FLASHBACK ON**  
  
  
_“Uma semana depois, eu e Kate fomos almoçar. Sentia como se não nos víssemos há anos e precisava compartilhar minhas suspeitas com alguém que me conhecesse. Em geral não costumava ser ciumenta em torno de John. Então eu estar desconfiada de uma possível traição era um péssimo sinal, ainda mais com uma pessoa que eu considerava uma amiga.  
\- RACH, aqui! - ela virou-se de onde estava parada na porta do restaurante e começou a caminhar em minha direção. Abraçamo-nos fortemente com saudade.   
- Soph, quanto tempo, amore. Como você está?   
Lancei-lhe um olhar triste em resposta e isso fez com que ela entrasse no modo “resolvendo problemas da melhor amiga”. Sentou-se na cadeira a minha frente entrelaçou seus dedos, estalou-os e levantou seu olhar para mim com expectativa.   
\- Pode contar, amiga. Qual é o rolo?   
E assim, com essas três palavrinhas mágicas, eu despejei tudo o que vinha acontecendo comigo naquele último ano. Todas as pancadas que levei da vida e o modo como supreendentemente eu havia conseguido reerguer-me.   
Rach ouviu tudo sem me parar ou me apressar, aguardando minha recuperação a cada surto que tinha quando chegava às partes mais complicadas. Ela manteve uma fachada contemplativa durante todo o monólogo e. mesmo sendo uma engenheira, juro que ela daria uma maravilhosa terapeuta.   
\- E é isso. Nesse momento ele pode estar com ela, almoçando em um restaurante grã-fino e eu nem saberia. Talvez eu devesse ligar pra Molly pra saber se ele voltará pra casa hoje à noite, ou até se ela virá com ele... Nunca se sabe se eles vão querer um pouco de privacidade. – Eu disse com um tom irônico e desesperado, começando a ficar sem ar de tão exasperada que estava.   
- Sophie. Respira fundo, amiga. Primeira observação: eu vou estar com você sempre, sabe que pode contar comigo! Não acredito que guardou isso tudo para si durante todo esse tempo; segundo: se você está infeliz com ele, talvez devesse deixá-lo. Mesmo que ele não esteja tendo um caso, dá pra ver que já não estão mais como antes. Eu entendo por que você ficou a princípio com o falecimento da Nancy e eu nunca lhe diria para passar por isso tudo sozinha, afinal acima de tudo ele é, ou pelo menos era, seu melhor amigo. Porém agora não tem nada que te impeça de sair daquela casa que tanto parece estar te sufocando.   
\- Bem, na verdade... - Encarei o guardanapo que eu começara a despedaçar com meu nervosismo.   
\- O quê? Lugar pra ficar? Você sabe que sempre poderá ficar comigo ou em um apartamento alugado de meus pais, é claro que poderia montar base lá em casa pelo menos até retomar seu rumo sem aquele embuste do John!   
\- Amiga, eu sei disso tudo e te agradeço pela gentileza, mas não é isso.   
-  **Sophie,**  o que você não me contou? - com seu tom de voz preocupado e indagador meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com a revelação que eu teria que realizar.   
\- Amiga, eu estou grávida.” _  
  
  
**FLASHBACK OFF**    
  
_\- Querida... é dele? Do John, então? - disse Ophélia apontando para minha barriga, que no momento parecia que tinha dentro uma bola de praia daquelas enormes. Só mais uma das maravilhas de se estar grávida.   
\- Sim, estou no oitavo mês... mas não se preocupe, já fiz minha paz com tudo isso, assim como meu novo noivo. É ele que está nesse momento fazendo uma cirurgia. Não posso perdê-lo, dona Ophélia! Ele foi uma das únicas pessoas que me apoiaram em todo o processo de largar o John, principalmente estando grávida de filhos do cafajeste.   
\- Você sabe o sexo? É uma menininha? - os olhos da senhora brilharam com a notícia, eclipsando todo meu desespero de tão admirado que estava seu olhar. – Só tive netos homens, cada um mais levado do que outro, amo muito todos os pestinhas, mas sinto falta de ter tido alguma netinha. Até em matéria de filhos, só tive homens. Há alguma coisa de errado com o gene da família do meu marido, vou lhe contar, hein?   
\- Que isso, dona Ophélia. - eu repliquei rindo de sua indignação.   
\- Ela já tem nome, Soph?   
\- Tínhamos pensado em Grace - Sorri acariciando a barriga com nada a não ser amor pela minha futura princesa. – Mas pelo jeito que ela chuta o segundo nome dela será Beckham.   
\- Como o jogador de futebol? Pelo amor de Deus, Sophie, não faça isso com a pobrezinha!   
Gargalhamos com o rumo inesperado que a conversa havia tomado, nos regozijando com o prazer da companhia uma da outra em uma situação tão desesperadora quanto parecia que estávamos sós.   
Mais uma vez o enfermeiro entrou no recinto com uma prancheta, porém dessa vez, quem foi chamada foi minha mais nova amiga.   
\- Senhora Ophélia Burnes...   
Ela levantou-se, apertou minha mão e seguiu o trabalhador do hospital até seu neto que pelo visto havia se recuperado muito bem da cirurgia e nesse momento deveria ficar acordado somente por mais uma hora, mas depois seria sedado para descansar do procedimento.   
Não tive que aguardar muito tempo após isso e logo fui chamada pelo mesmo enfermeiro que ao me guiar para um quarto, olhou novamente para a prancheta, confuso. Deu de ombros e me deixou, tensa para ver a situação do meu futuro marido.   
Nada poderia haver me preparado para o que eu encontraria do outro lado da porta. Meu olhar foi direto para o peito enfaixado por causa das costelas quebradas. Depois foquei em seu rosto sorridente, mas meio grogue, que encarava ninguém menos do que Dona Ophélia. Ela estava sentada à cabeceira da cama de meu noivo Lucas, segurando sua mão apertado.   
Minha expressão surpresa se igualava à da senhora ao me encarar, só Lucas parecia ter alguma ideia do que estava acontecendo.   
\- Mas o quê? - soltei confusa. Aproximei-me de meu homem, que ficava sexy até mesmo vestindo uma camisola de hospital, vai entender o porquê...   
- Sophie querida, essa é minha avó postiça Ophélia Burnes, em toda a sua graça. E, vó, essa é a minha noiva de que eu estava lhe falando.   
Sorrimos uma para a outra, surpresas com a revelação.   
\- Fico muito feliz de que farei parte de sua família, dona Ophélia, não posso acreditar na minha sorte!   
- Soph querida, ENFIM TEREI BISNETINHAS!   
Ri com sua declaração parando ao ver uma lágrima escorrer por seus olhos. Lucas alternava o olhar de mim para ela confuso. Até murmurou baixinho “devem ser os remédios”, mas foi ignorado por nós, ao termos esse momento de emoção profunda.   
\- Não se preocupem comigo... É só que eu fico tão feliz que meu neto esteja com alguém como você, que é tão autossuficiente, passou por tanta coisa, tantos desafios na vida, mas ainda assim, continuou buscando a felicidade e acreditando que teria algo lá.   
\- Mas... - Comecei, com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas prontas para escorrer a qualquer segundo. - A senhora não se incomoda que o filho seja de John?   
\- Não, querida, mas somente pelo fato de que sei que ela puxará a mãe em tudo o que tem de bom e será criada pelo menino mais doce que eu conheço, meu neto. Além disso, fará parte de uma grande família que ficará ansiosa ao saber de sua chegada. Você será uma mãe extraordinária, Sophie. Acredite em mim.   
Suspirei sentindo um peso que eu nem sabia que carregava sumindo de minhas costas. Ela conseguiu me dizer exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir para relaxar quanto ao fato de que eu seria mãe.   
Após explicar a um confuso Lucas como eu e sua avó postiça nos conhecíamos, nós o deixamos descansar recebendo uma dose de sedativos que o pôs desacordado em poucos segundos.   
Fizemos um lanche na cafeteria, eu e dona Ophélia e foi nesse momento que ela me indagou algo que eu já esperava ter de explicar. Provavelmente durante todo esse tempo calada ela estava ruminando como foi que, afinal, minha história se resolveu e eu acabei noiva de Lucas em um espaço de poucos meses.   
- Sophie, sua história... Como ela termina? Qual é o papel de John em sua vida?   
\- Eu esperava que me perguntasse isso. Em poucos meses eu saí de desesperada, presa a um casamento sem amor à mulher mais feliz do mundo com um homem que amo e dois pequenos presentes, um em formato de menininha a caminho.   
_  
_

**Parte IV:** _“I have loved you for many years  
Maybe I am just not enough   
You've made me realize my deepest fear   
By lying and tearing us up”._

__  
  
_  
**FLASHBACK ON**  
  
  
_“Após aquele almoço com Rachel, com sua ajuda e muita persuasão de sua parte, resolvi abrir o jogo com John, lhe contar tudo, minhas suspeitas, sobre a gravidez, que eu iria deixá-lo, que não o amava como antes. Mesmo que nós não estivéssemos mais juntos da mesma forma, ele fora meu melhor amigo e sempre estivera lá nos piores momentos de minha vida, então não seria tarefa fácil ou simples.  
Antes de entrar em nosso apartamento, bati à porta de Lucas. Ele abriu com seu sorriso murchando ao perceber minha séria expressão.   
\- Quer entrar um pouco, Soph? Está tudo bem?   
\- Por enquanto está, Luke, mas eu preciso lhe pedir um grande favor e entenderei se você não aceitar.   
\- Pode falar. Você sabe que não te nego nada, minha vizinha preferida.   
Sorri fracamente com sua tentativa de deixar o clima mais leve.   
\- É provável que eu precise de um lugar para passar a noite hoje, você se importaria de...   
\- Sim. - Ele nem me deixou terminar a sentença. – Você sabe que pode.   
\- Muito obrigada! Não queria estragar seus planos...   
\- Nenhum programa é melhor do que passar tempo contigo, Soph. Posso até cozinhar algo para o jantar em vez da tradicional pizza que comemos sempre que você vem me visitar.   
\- Não faça isso! Não quero que ponha fogo na cozinha. Além disso, lá não é lugar de criança!   
\- Estou seriamente ofendido, foram somente duas vezes que eu causei um incêndio! Todo mundo sabe que três vezes é que categorizam uma incapacidade completa. E só por que eu gosto de blocos de montar para adultos não quer dizer que seja uma criança.   
\- Amigo, aquilo com certeza é Lego. E okay, Chef, vou confiar em você com a comida, mas só hoje!   
\- NÃO É LEGO! São  **blocos de montar para adultos!**    
Virei minhas costas para o bebezão atrás de mim e voltei a me focar na tarefa que me aguardava. John já estava em casa, com Molly na sala de estar estudando milhares de documentos espalhados pela mesa à sua frente.   
Somente Molly dignou-se a dizer um oi e cutucou John para ele fazer o mesmo. É, talvez não fosse tão difícil acabar nossa relação, afinal de contas, o cafajeste sabia como me irritar ainda mais.   
Fiz uma mochila apressadamente com algumas coisas básicas que precisaria para passar a noite fora. Encaminhei-me para a porta da frente e larguei-a lá voltando para encarar os dois trabalhando que, enfim, haviam levantado suas faces da papelada para me fitar.   
\- Molly, poderia nos dar um momento? Pode esperar no nosso quarto, acredito que já esteja familiarizada com ele mesmo...   
Não houve discussão, com meu tom de voz saindo seco como eu nunca havia usado direcionado a ela.   
\- O que está fazendo, Sophie? Temos muito trabalho pela frente e quanto mais rápido terminarmos...   
- John, isso não está mais funcionando entre nós. Eu sei da outra mulher, ok?   
O jeito como me olhou naquele momento, sem negar que algo tivesse acontecido, com culpa evidente e remorso, isso foi o suficiente para que minha sensação de que lhe devesse algo pela ajuda que deu a meu irmão e a mim, pela amizade que tínhamos tudo entre nós definitivamente se acabasse.   
\- Quem? Estou indo embora hoje, mas não vou conseguir sem saber quem foi. A Molly?   
\- Sim e não... Aconteceu uma vez, com uma cliente e eu pensava que, por não ter significado nada para mim, não doeria tanto esconder isso de você. Com a Molly aconteceu antes, uma vez na faculdade, antes mesmo do casamento... Todo esse tempo me senti como um monstro, Soph. Perdoe-me, por favor... Eu fui um covarde assim como meu pai...   
\- Eu já te perdoei. Mas de forma alguma eu conseguiria ficar contigo. Nem romanticamente, nem como amigos. Eu tive, pelo bem de nossa filha, que aceitar o fato de que terei de conviver com você. Se ainda gosta de mim, nem que seja um pouquinho, deixará a meu critério os detalhes da gravidez, aceitará meus termos do quanto poderá conviver com meu bebê.   
\- Você está... grávida? Não acredito nisso... Poderíamos ter sido uma família e eu estraguei tudo...   
\- Sim, mas não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Eu te amei muito, John, mas não mais. Só me diga que aceitará o que eu lhe oferecer da vida desse bebê que eu irei embora.   
\- Tudo bem, o que você decidir. Eu errei muito contigo e espero que algum dia possa deixar de me ver como um monstro. Só peço, e sei que não tenho direito, mas que você me deixe estar o máximo possível presente na vida de nossa pequena.   
\- Não é minha intenção privá-la de ter contato com o pai. Com isso não precisa se preocupar.   
\- Obrigado. E lhe darei todo o apoio financeiro que precisar.   
\- Tudo bem, então... Não dormirei aqui esta noite, ficarei na casa de amigos por uns dias. Avisarei quando for fazer um ultrassom, se você quiser ir...   
\- Sim, por favor.   
\- Ah, e avise para o encosto que está em nosso quarto que, se é pra ter duas caras, pelo menos ela deveria ter arrumado uma bonita.   
Olhei para John uma última vez e saí do que um dia eu havia chamado de lar. Lucas já me esperava com um Cup Noodles preparado e uma maratona de filmes nos aguardando. Senti-me muito grata por nossa esquisita amizade que se desenvolvera ao longo de nossa residência no prédio.   
\- Cup Noodles?   
\- Sim. O macarrão de verdade não deu muito certo... - respondeu ele emburrado com sua inabilidade na cozinha.   
\- Da próxima deixa que eu cozinho, bebezão.   
\- Nem comece com a história do Lego de novo! Estou tentando ser legal com você aqui, escolhi o sabor de camarão e até separei todos os filmes que tenho da Marvel para maratonarmos.   
\- Por isso que eu convivo contigo, meu vizinho fofinho. - respondi esfregando sua cabeça como se ele fosse um garotinho, deixando-lhe encabulado.   
Mais tarde, lá pelo terceiro filme ele me perguntou baixinho:   
\- Será que alguma hora você vai me explicar o que aconteceu?   
\- Sim... Hoje eu deixei meu marido, ex-marido...   
\- Entendo... Sinto muito, Soph.   
Segundos depois eu completei:   
\- E tem mais uma coisa...   
\- Sim...   
\- Estou grávida.   
Quase desejei não ter dito isso, porque pelos próximos dias ele passou a agir como se eu fosse feita de vidro. Não poderia segurar nada que tivesse peso, mesmo que se tratasse de um livro. Qualquer desejo que eu tivesse de comida ele se apressava em buscar para mim, na verdade essa parte era até que legal e divertida.   
Além disso, ele havia insistido para que eu ficasse com ele até arrumar um apartamento. Até comprara algumas roupinhas de bebê para a pequena Grace, nome escolhido em uma homenagem à minha mãe.   
Morar na mesma casa fez com que eu e Lucas trouxéssemos nossa amizade a outro nível. Ele sempre dera em cima de mim, sabíamos que havia uma atração e tacitamente concordamos como adultos em ter uma relação mútua de prazer.   
Bem, na verdade acabei entrando no chuveiro quando ele já estava lá e não conseguimos nos desgrudar depois daquela primeira vez. Mas são só detalhes, não é mesmo?   
  
_ _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__  
  
- Luke, tem certeza que quer estar aqui pra ver isso?   
\- Claro que sim, Soph! Finalmente poderemos ver nossa princesa!   
\- Na verdade, a princesa é metade minha e metade da Sophie, mas quem está contando? - John interrompeu meu namorado com um tom provocativo que eles sempre acabavam usando um com o outro quando se encontravam e digamos que morando em um mesmo prédio, isso é frequente.   
\- Jura? Mas acho que, como a Sophie é minha, isso me faz por associação...   
\- OU OU OU! Chega dessa territorialidade perto da Grace, minha filha é dona de si mesma, assim como eu! - Disse olhando feio para os dois homens um a cada lado seu enquanto aguardavam a enfermeira.   
Esta, já experiente com os surtos dos dois no início de cada sessão, entrou no recinto falando com escárnio:   
\- As crianças estão te dando muito trabalho, Sophie? Como está indo o treinamento de adulta responsável em meio a esses dois bebês?   
Após rir descaradamente das caretas que os dois fizeram, calando-se, enfim, com a expectativa de ver nossa pequena. Deus sabe que até expulsar da sala a pobre funcionária já teve que expulsar.   
\- Ninguém aguenta esses dois, tenho muita esperança que minha cria venha a ser uma bela mulher, enfermeira Jones.   
\- Hoje poderemos ver o sexo. Já escolheram nomes?   
\- Sim, será Grace se for menina e Tom se for menino. Mas eu me refiro a ela ou ele como se fosse uma menina desde o início da gravidez.   
Minutos após sentir o costumeiro gel gelado em minha pele e um manuseio da máquina, começamos a ouvir as batidas. TUM TUM. TUM TUM. O coração forte de minha prole me deixou orgulhosa desde já, com a promessa de pequeno ser humano que ela ou ele seria.   
\- Sim... Estou vendo... Você estava certa e errada, minha querida. Um deles é menina, mas o outro é um menininho.   
\- O QUÊ?- Nós três gritamos assustados.   
\- Sim, pelo que vejo aqui, parece que tem mais um neném a bordo.   
\- Amor... - Eu disse olhando para Lucas preocupada como ele digeriria essa nova informação, mas ele não me olhava e sim observava o monitor admirado. Pegou minha mão finalmente me observando, beijou-a e disse as palavras mais lindas que poderia naquele momento.   
\- Estou aqui por você, amor,  **por vocês três.**    
Ele beijou minha testa e rimos felizes. Olhei para John, que também parecia hipnotizado tentando distinguir a segunda batida de coração. Sorri para ele pensando em como de uma tragédia podemos colher surpresas maravilhosas. Ele retornou meu sorriso e encerramos a ultra.   
Mais tarde, nesse mesmo dia, Lucas pediu-me em casamento. Vestira um smoking que o deixara irresistível e no mesmo jardim onde certa vez havíamos nos encontrado durante uma noite conturbada para ambos, ele ajoelhou-se diante de mim e proferiu as seguintes palavras:   
“Sophie, hoje mais do que qualquer outro dia, eu tenho certeza de que não sou mais capaz de viver sem você. Amor, toda a luz que você continua trazendo à minha vida em contraste com a casca vazia de homem que eu era me trazem a consciência de ser o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Você me faz feliz, baby. Vim para Londres irritado com tudo, pois não é fácil ser a ovelha negra da família. Meus planos não combinavam com o que eles queriam para mim e por muito tempo me deixei ser alguém sem compromisso com nada nem ninguém. Porém, quando você chegou, tão linda a nosso edifício, alguém de tanto potencial de alegria e otimismo, mas que carregava tanta tragédia... Nossos encontros na piscina todas as manhãs me faziam acordar ansioso, as noites que você me visitava e conversávamos até de madrugada quando John estava em alguma suposta conferência... Nossa amizade despertou algo em mim que eu nunca havia sentido. Eu quero ser mais, agora tenho um propósito que é ser o melhor ‘paidrasto’ para nossas crianças e o melhor par possível para a mulher que amo. Sophie, meu amor, você me aceitaria como seu marido?   
\- Amor... claro que aceito, mil vezes SIM!- Respondi-lhe com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto ele deslizava a aliança em meu dedo. Abracei-o ajoelhando-me a sua frente e respondi em seu ouvido. –Eu te amo, Lucas, e passaria por tudo novamente para poder conhecê-lo.”_  
  
  
**FLASHBACK OFF**    
  
_\- E então, após alguns dias, ele sofreu o acidente de carro que nos trouxe a esse maldito hospital. Tudo isso porque eu pedi para ele se apressar a chegar a casa porque tive umas falsas contrações. Sinto-me tão culpada... Minha mãe me repreenderia por confundir uma simples indigestão com contrações.   
\- Não sinta, minha querida! Não foi culpa sua, o outro motorista estava bêbado, se alguém deveria ser culpado era ele. E digo mais, Sophie, saiba que sua mãe estaria orgulhosa da mulher que se tornou.   
Abracei a senhora que tanto me lembrava de minha avó, sentindo-me enfim completa em relação a minha vida. Tantas perdas, dificuldades, brigas, imprevistos, mas o importante foi que nunca deixei de catar meus pedacinhos e tentar colá-los do jeito que desse, para que quando o momento devido chegasse, eu pudesse reconstituir-me de forma definitiva, com a ajuda das pessoas certas.   
Acredito no fim que acontece como diz a famosa frase, que é tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão verdadeira, “Você nunca sabe a força que tem até que sua única alternativa é ser forte.”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da história da Soph! Essa música do Sam Smith é tão linda! Mesmo em meio a tanta tristeza, tentei fazer com que as tragédias que acontecem com a PP não fossem algo que simplesmente ocorreu. Cada desafio que ela passou contribuiu para seu desenvolvimento como pessoa e como mulher, descobrindo o quanto ela é forte e não dependente de alguém para encontrar a felicidade. Isso também não quer dizer que não existam algumas pessoas, como Nancy, Graham, Ophélia e Lucas <3 que ao estarem lá por ela, podem facilitar e muito essa busca. Comentem por favor! Amarei ver os seus feedbacks, seja por elogio seja por crítica construtiva. Só não vale desrespeito, fora isso sou toda amor<3


End file.
